Letters to Malaysia
by CyberEyes
Summary: Malaysia's boss wants her to make new friends through letters
1. Letter from Malaysia

Hi, I'm Malaysia, but you may call me Liana or Ma-chan ^^

my boss wants me to meet some new people through letters

you can send them through PM or review

i'll be looking foward if you do

Selamat jalan!

* * *

**Hetalia does not belong to me, only Malaysia :3**


	2. Philippines

Dear Malaysia,  
Hi, it's Philippines, or Maria, but you already knew that... GO ASEAN! We're all doing well, I'm happy about the progress we made!  
Oh, your boss forced you too? I had the boss, America, and Japan begging. I couldn't say no,, the puppy dog the two nations were too much.  
Wait, England. What are you doing here? E-england! *flash of light*  
Love,  
Philippines/Maria Clara dela Cruz

* * *

Dear Maria,

Hi Philipines and you can call me Liana or Ma-chan ^^ i'm glad everyone is doing well

No no my boss just wants me to be social since i'm um shy...anyway, abang America and Japan begged you? hehe its hard to say no when they beg ^^

with Love,

Malaysia/Liana Roslan


	3. Singapore

Hi Malaysia.

Singapore writing.

How are you doing?

I hope that in this letter and your reply, we shall set the disputes aside.

Sincerely,

Singapore

* * *

Hi Singapore ^^

Fine, actually papa england makes some scones -.-"

yeah i hope too ^^"

sincerely

Malaysia

((sorry for the lame reply TT^TT))


	4. Russia

You are Malaysia-da?

Become one with Russia? You can say 'no' but it won't matter anyway...

Every nation will become one with Russia, anyway...

Isn't that right, Latvia,Estonia and Lithuania?

Latvia: Y-yes, s-sir...

Lithuania: O-Of c-course, M-Mr. R-Russia!

Estonia: Y-Yes, s-sir Russia!

Good...

Belarus: Oh! Big brother Russia! Marry me, Big brother! Marry me! Marry me! Big brother Russia!

Oh no... WAH! Go back from where you came from!

From,

Russia

Ivan Braginski

P.S: It is pronounced as "EE-VAHN", got it?

P.P.S: I must go now..my crazy,psychotic sister is out to get me, I must now take my leave.

* * *

Dear Mr Russia,

yes, i'm Malayisa, but you can call Liana

sorry, um maybe no ^^"

hello Liet, Latvia, Estonia .w.

...

with love,

Liana

P.S. i thought it's pronounce "AI-VAHN" .3.

P.S.S. ok, just..be safe .-.""""


	5. Maxwell

Dear liana,

Liana your doing the weird letters thing ...EPIC

anyway , liana at meetings your dad was been giving glares and I'm worried he still hates me it's not my fault I'm a pervert !...oh and liana if anyone sends you aletter about asking you for a kiss I swear to god I will hunt them-ok I'm just going to end the letter here

With love and epicness,

Maxwell :D

* * *

Dear Maxwell,

yeah, my boss wants me to make some new friends thru letters ^^

dad just over proctective and maybe needs to get to know you well .-."

it-its ok! i dont mind giving a kiss to random reviewers really ^^""""

with lots of love,

Liana :3


	6. Philipines 2

Um... Who are you?

It's just that you look really familiar... Do I know you? Wait, why am I here with a man with thick eyebrows? Why is he laughing? Did he take me away?

Wait, where's Papa Spain and Kuya Lovi? Where are they! I'm not ready for this... Can you help me? I'm scared... And that big eyebrow man is freaking me out...

Chibi!Philippines

* * *

oh, um, i'm Malaysia ^^

do i know you..? Wait, are you Philipines? Papa, what are you doing with her!

Don't worry, i'll help! Papa England *takes some fresh open durians* please let her go! *goes to rescue Chibi!Philipines*

Malaysia


	7. Maxwell 2

Dear liana,

Liana there are reasons that I don't want anyone asking you for a kiss ( and I think you know the reasons) anyway sorry for the short letter it's just I'm kinda busy

With love and epicness,

Maxwell :D

* * *

Dear Maxwell,

I know I know but you don't have to be sound overprotective ^^" (almost like my papa .-.""")

With lots of love,

Liana :3


	8. Singapore 2

Malaysia,

good that you're doing fine.

England's scones...yes, I remember it quite well. Good luck.

Excellent, so we shall not mention any of the disputes in this letter. Thank goodness.

Sincerely,

Singapore

((It's okay. :) ))

* * *

Dear Singapore,

wah, Englands scones are...not that bad, but i prefer durians ^^

yup .w.

with love

Malaysia

((-w-))


	9. Russia 2 and anon

To Liana (Malaysia),

Liana..a nice name! Every name for a country is nice, I think.

...I already told you even if the answer is 'no', it won't matter. :D

Lithuania: Oh? She said 'hello' to us! Hello too!

Latvia: H-hello too. I-I guess...

Estonia: A pleasure.

Hmm? Oh, she said hello to you guys...that's not good..I'm the one writing the letter, so you guys get your own and do it. NOT on my letter..*purple aura*

Lithuania: Y-yes, Mr. Russia! W-We're v-very so-sorry!

Latvia: I-I'm sorry, Mi-Mister R-Russia!

Estonia: D-deepest apologies, s-sir R-Russia!

Good. Hehe! Sorry about that! Anyway, do you know some techniques on how to escape from your younger sister? (If you do have one.)

Take care,

Russia

P.S: In my place, the American pronunciation of 'Ivan' is not the one we use. It's "ee-vahn" here in Russia.

P.P.S: Oh. Thank you! :D :)

* * *

To Mr Russia,

thank you ^^ other countries' names are nice too

o-oh maaf (sorry)! is it wrong to say hello to the Baltics M-Mr Russia? maaf .^.

well, i always my durians as smoke bombs, and they taste good too, you should try them! .w.

with love,

Liana (Malaysia)

P.S. oh .3.

P.P.S. sama sama (your welcome)

* * *

From Anon: as a Malaysian i have to ask- Why would you call yourself Ma-chan if you're not Japanese? ._. it doesn't make sense.

From Malaysia: ((in real life, i'm half Japanese, and also Turkish .w.))


	10. Lithuania

Dear Malaysia,

This is Lithuania. Mr. Russia said to write you a letter because he doesn't like us (me, Latvia and Estonia) to write nor reply in his letter...

So, Estonia and Latvia will be writing to you too. Expect one from them.

Thanks,

Lithuania

P.S, ... please don't call me 'Liet'...It's disturbing...though you can call me, "Lithu"..or whatever..

* * *

Dear Lithuania,

oh um ok

minta maaf (i'm sorry) for getting trouble from Mr Russia .v."

with love,

Malaysia

P.S. again maaf...my admin told me to call you that .3.


	11. Latvia

H-hi, I-I'm s-so s-sorry...

I stu-stutter e-even th-though I-I'm wri-writing..I-I'm s-so so-sorry..M-Miss...

(I even 'st-stutter wrote' my n-name..I-I'm s-sorry..)

Th-This is M-Malaysia, r-right?

H-hello..Th-This is L-Latvia...

Mi-Mister R-Russia s-said to wr-write y-you a-a l-letter...

H-hello...I-I d-don't know what t-to s-say...

I'm s-sorry...

Latvia

* * *

oh, um hello Latvia

its ok i dont mind .v."

yes i'm Malaysia, but you can call me Liana ^^

with love,

Malaysia (liana)


	12. Estonia

Greeting, Ms. Malaysia.

Pardon me for sending a letter to you, which is in fact, increasing your workload.

Mr. Russia said so, you see..I hope you understand...(TT-TT)

It is troubling here, you see. Always being bossed around by ...(PLEASE do NOT tell him I wrote THAT to you!)

Anyway, again, I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused/added. You do not even need to reply.

Thank you for your time,

Estonia

* * *

Hello Estonia ^^

its ok, really

yes i understand, but...whats Mr Russia like? *never met him yet*

with love,

Malaysia :3


	13. Russia 3

To Liana,  
Your welcome. :) But in exchange, become one with Russia-da?  
Oh no, you don't need to say sorry.  
Those three are the ones who need to say 'sorry'. *purple aura*  
Durians? Hmm..I'm afraid I am not familiar with that food..is it a fruit?  
You will become one with Russia someday,  
Russia

* * *

To Mr Russia,

um, no thank you again ^^"'

uh um ok .v.""

yes, spiky and green, said to be the "king of the fruits", i think and inside it smells, but tasty ^^

with love,

Liana


	14. Lithuania 2

Dear Malaysia,

Oh no, don't worry about it. We already got used to Russia...though every time..it is still creepy..  
It's all right,  
Lithuania  
P.S: It's okay. It's Poland's fault anyways. No hard feelings. :)

* * *

Dear Lithuania,

is Mr Russia really...that bad?

with love,

Malaysia

P.S. ok Mr Lithuania .v.


	15. Latvia 2

To M-Miss L-Liana/M-Miss M-Malaysia,  
R-r-really? Th-Thank y-you! I-I h-hope w-we c-can b-be fr-friends!  
Sincerely,  
Latvia

* * *

To Latvia,

your welcome sayang (dear) ^^, and i dont mind being friends with you

with love,

Liana (Malaysia)


	16. Estonia 2

Dear Malaysia,

I am so grateful for your understanding. Whew.. :D

Y-you...Y-you don't know what Mi-Mister R-Russia is like?

Well, you can at least tell some from the letters he sent you. But, if you really want to know what he REALLY is like.

He's a monstrous, huge, strong, intimidating, vile, psychotic, and scary nation!

He's like his younger sister..but, he's scared of his younger sister..so I guess that makes her MORE scarier than he is.

Thank you for your time,

Estonia

P.S, Russia is also acting to be nice, always having a smile on his face. But he's scary if you make him mad!

P.P.S: Do NOT tell him I said that!

* * *

Dear Estonia,

heh, your welcome ^^

oh, he's really that bad? o^o he did ask me to become one with him...

his younger sister, you say? he told about her, wanted to avoid her... .-.

with love,

Malaysia

P.S. + P.S.S. oh um ok o^o"


	17. Virginia

(I didn't know if you'd accept OC's, but... Here she is.. Heh? w)

Hi Malaysia-chan!

I am Virginia, a... relative of America. A cousin.. I think? Is that what I would be classified as? Anyways, I'm apart of America, and I've been with him for as long as I can remember.

I heard your boss wanted you to send letters to people. My boss wants me to, as well. Maybe we could be pen pals?

I don't know you very well, but it is nice to meet you. Liana, right? Or would you prefer Ma-chan? You can call me Emmie. My name's Emerald, actually, but Emmie is easier to say.

America is calling me, telling me to pick up my stuff off the floor. I'm not THAT messy! I just have a problem with putting things away.

Later dude!

Virginia

* * *

(yes, i accept any type of ocs ^^)

Hello, Virginia ^w^

oh, your a cousin of Mr America? and how is he?

yeah, my boss wants me to make new friends thru letters, and yes, we could be pen pals

Nice to meet you, and yes, my name's Liana, or Ma-chan, i dont mind which ^^

say hi to Mr America for me please ^^

see ya!

Ma-chan


	18. Prussia

Hej Malaysia

How's it going? The awesome Prussia here. You have probably heard of me.

I was bored and therefore picked up a pen, because my handwriting is pretty cool. I write a lot anyway, because I keep a diary of the awesome me.

Well, ask anything about me and I shall answer. You can write about you too, I guess.

- Prussia.

* * *

Hello ^^

fine, Papa England making scones...anyway, Prussia? oh, i heard of you, your Germany's awesome older brother, right?

oh, ok ^^

sincerely,

Malaysia


	19. Kathy Woodward

Dear Malaysia,

Hi! My name is Kathy Woodward, and I'm a simple American mortal who happens to be said Nation's assistant. It's nice to meet you!

And I'm all of things to say... Have a nice day!

Live long and prosper,

Kathy Woodward

* * *

Dear Kathy,

nice to meet you ^^ oh, um you're America's assistant? i didnt know he has one .v.

oh, and you too!

with love and durians,

Malaysia


	20. Philipines 3

O-oh! You're Malaysia? But Liana's small! Like I am! Did you hit a growth spurt? Why is EVERYONE growing up FASTER than ME? It's not fair! I want to be big too, and be a good country to my people...

I finally ran into a bedroom and locked myself from that huge eyebrow guy! He was freaking me out, so I decided to hide! Now he's pounding on the door. ALIS KA NA, KASI! (Can you leave, already!)

Paumanhin sa lahat. (Sorry for everything.) You're still nice from when you were little, Liana.

Salamat, (thank you)

Chibi!Philippines

* * *

oh, maybe you're from the past, i think °^°"

oh dear, Papa England, leave her alone! Philipines, quickly, go hide in the closet! There's some durians that Papa England put, they're his weakness ^^

oh, um terima kasih ^^ (thank you)

sama sama (your welcome)

Malaysia (Liana)


	21. Maxwell 3

Dear liana,

Fine I'm fine with people asking for motherfu-

Sorry for maxwell being protective oh and this is Tokyo ,umm any I think maxwell is in-let's just say I hit him in the head with a hammer ok I think I should help him so by

From,

Tokyo

P.S I think I killed maxwell .-.

* * *

Dear Maxwell,

ok ok maxwell -^-""

oh, hi Tokyo :D

From,

Malaysia

P.S D:


	22. Russia 4

Dear Liana,

Really? Oh okay. Maybe some other time..

'King of the fruits'? ... Can it easily be pounded into dust? Can it? Can it?

With friendly friends,

Russia

* * *

Dear Mr Russia,

yeah, um, minta maaf (i'm sorry) ^^"

oh, no, i don't think so .-.

with love and durians,

Liana


	23. Lithuania 3

Dear Malaysia,

Yes..he is that bad..He is that bad, if you're referring to a person who will threaten to hit you with his pipe until you're lifeless...*shivers*..He's just that scary..Help me Latvia and Estonia, Miss Malaysia...

Love,

Lithuania

* * *

Dear Lithuania,

oh, maybe, don't worry, Lithuania, i'll try to help :3

with love and help,

Malaysia


	24. Latvia 3

Th-Thank you, M-Miss L-Liana! (I c-can c-call you th-that, r-right?)

A-Anyway, y-you a-are fr-from Asia, r-right?

Sincerely,

L-Latvia

* * *

To Latvia,

^^ welcome (yeah, i don't mind .w.)

yes, i'm from asia :3

with love,

Liana


	25. Estonia 3

To Miss Malaysia,

Yes..unfortunately, he really is that bad...I think Poland's more better...but Sweden...nah, he's scary as well..

And say no, whenever that time happens...even if he will threaten you that he will get your skull and crush it.

Also, yes, Belarus is scary..MORE scarier than the nation we fear...although..I can't understand Lithuania's infatuation to her...

So, that's all. Thank you for your time.

Take care,

Estonia

* * *

To Estonia,

oh, um ok °^°

wah, he can do t-that? *scared*

Lithuana likes Belarus? hmm...does Belarus like him back?

welcome ^^

sincerely,

Malaysia


	26. Singapore 3

Malaysia.

Yes...England's scones are not THAT bad..but...I am grateful to him..even though he lost in that war with Japan...I can't believe he lost that...anyway, durians...I thought they smell putrid..how can you handle that?

Tell England I said, 'Hi...how is it going?'.

Thank you,

Singapore

P.S: Don't tell England I am grateful to him...*blushes*..h-he..probably already knows...

* * *

To Singapore,

oh, he's a great nation ^^

durians are not putrid! °^° they taste very good if try it really ^^

ok, i'll tell Papa England...after his fight with France...

welcome,

Malaysia

P.S oh, um ok .w.


	27. Tokyo

Dear liana,

Well maxwell is doing fine.

Ok just asking are you scared of anything as a kid?

Well i have to go check on maxwell

With purrfection,

Tokyo :3

* * *

Dear Tokyo,

thank goodness -.-"

well...i have been scared of lighting Q^Q

ok

with durians,

Liana .v.


	28. Philipines 4

T-thank you for the tip, Liana!

*opens creak on door and gives durian to big freaky huge eyebrow guy* UWAAAA! HE JUST GOT CRAZIER! Now he's hiccuping and acting all loopy... He acted the same when I first saw him...

Why mee? Dear God, I am really scared right now! UWAAA! *runs to corner and cries* T.T

-Chibi!Philippines

* * *

Welcome ^^

GAH! Papa England must be drunk! quick, throw the durians at him, they're very spiky and sharp °^°"

with help and advice

Liana


	29. Kathy Woodward 2

Dear Malaysia,

Not many people know he does. I don't get to go to meetings often. If I do, I usually stand behind America's chair the entire time, pinching his ear to keep him quiet. I'm the red haired woman in the green suit.

Live long and prosper,

Kathy Woodward :D

* * *

Dear Kathy,

oh, um ok

ohz and how is Mr America?

sincerely,

Malaysia


	30. Russia 5

To Liana,

It's okay. Just another time. Fufu... :)

Oh...That's too bad...

From,

Russia/Ivan Braginski

* * *

To Mr Russia,

oh, um ok ^^""

sorry, oh and just asking...why do you ask everyone to become one with you, Mr Russia?

with love,

Liana


	31. Lithuania 4

To Miss Malaysia,

R-really? Th-Thank very much! Well,...you can help us by convincing him to let us go...Also, do NOT anger him! He's really t-terrifying!

Thank you,

Lithuania

* * *

To Lithuania,

convincing him, um ok, i'll try my best .w.

welcome,

Malaysia


	32. Latvia 4

To Miss L-Liana,

Y-Yay! Th-Thank y-you again!

O-oh. A-Asia...i-if you d-don't m-mind...wh-what's it l-like?...Asia and b-being in Asia...

S-sincerely,

Latvia

* * *

To Latvia,

welcome ^^

well, its fine, i guess...being grope by Korea...and glomp by China...

with love,

Liana


	33. Estonia 4

Dear Miss Malaysia,

Yes...He can undoubtedly do that..it depends on him...

Lithuania likes Belarus, yes..And I find it weird...Russia sent you his first letter..And I'm sure he wrote something there about Belarus chasing him...Belarus likes..No, LOVES Russia. She is obsessed with Russia, she hates everyone that Russia finds as a friend or the people/nations that Russia asks to become one with Russia...apparently, Lithuania is one of those people...So Belarus hates him with a passion..and..Lithuania...doesn't notice it..Please warn him about it..even though he won't understand. At least you tried.

Take care,

Estonia

* * *

Dear Estonia,

QAQ"" now i'm afraid to meet him...

well...maybe because she's the only person that can scare Mr Russia...felt bad for him, though...

anyway, i'll try telling him .w.

sincerely with love,

Malaysia


	34. Singapore 4

Malaysia,

Yes...England certainly IS a great nation. He's Great Britain, after all.

...Maybe...just send ONE durian only. I'll give it a try like you insisted.

Thank you. So..when will this fight end? I don't really hate France..but considering he's England's enemy...I guess I hate him too.

From,

Singapore

P.S, Be sure NOT to tell him, okay? Don't you dare spill the beans! *blushes*

* * *

To Singapore,

a-huh ^^

ok! *send you a fresh durian* i'm sure you'll like it! ^^

i'm not sure...maybe one of them wins, i think...

sincerely,

Malaysia

P.S wait...do you LIKE Papa England? .w.


	35. Fushino Onadesu

...I know this is supposed to be a letter but.., just a question...Do you like England?

And it's also pretty obvious that LOTS of nations like England too...How do u feel 'bout that? :D Haha..sorry for askin' that question..

Thanks and sorry,

Fushino Onadesu (anonymous)

P.S: How's Philippines? :)

* * *

oh, i like him as a father :D

yeah, they like him...but they won'T let me have time with him! QAQ

and its ok ^^

welcome,

Malaysia

P.S she's fine...being chase by drunk papa england...


	36. Maxwell 4

Dear liana,

Hey liana I'm back and- oh god my head

Sorry I have a very bad headache and I don't know got it :

Tokyo keeps saying I hit my head against a wall

Do you know what actually happed?

With love and epicness,

Maxwell

* * *

Dear Maxwell,

oh, does it still hurt? .v.

what happened?...Tokyo...hits you with a hammer...

with lots of love,

Liana

* * *

**(A/N) sorry, i have finals next week, so please wait when i post a chapter please? thank you!**


	37. Russia 6

Liana,  
It's okay. And why,you ask? It is because...  
It is because..the world is in state of war and chaos all around, all over. So wouldn't it be better for everyone to join hands and unite with the other nations and people? Fufu...Russia is the best place/nation to become one with. Fufu. :)  
Sincerely and thanks for asking that particular question,  
Russia

* * *

Dear Mr Russia,

oh, true *nods* if they do unite, there'll be no more war :D

question though, how do you 'become one' with a country? just curious .v.

sincerely and welcome

Liana


	38. Liet Latvia Estonia 5

Thank you very much! Miss Malaysia! I'll send you some samane!  
Thank you,  
Lithuania

Th-That i-is f-fine? Th-there is so-something wrong w-with the Asi-Asians...  
A-ah! Fo-Forgive m-me for my ra-rant!  
Sorry,  
Latvia

Dear Ms. Malaysia,  
...Yes, he is terrifying, it's normal for everyone to be like that..Even England,France and China are afraid of him when he's being...scary.  
Hard to believe, but yes. The only nation that can scare Russia exists...And..I don't know if I should pity him or not..  
Thank you very much, tell him please.  
Sincerely,  
Estonia

* * *

dear Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia

your welcome Lithuania ^^

it's ok Latvia ^^"" i don't mind really

who's France? .v.

ok i'll tell him ^^

with kindness

Malaysia :3


	39. singapore 5

...Dear Malaysia,  
Thanks for this Durian fruit. It's good, I guess. Can this be added to deserts?  
I see...is he doing well? With America and stuff. You know America..he's...a little bit...weird..  
Signed by,  
Singapore  
P.S: NO! I certainly do not! England's just like a teacher to me! Like..China is..

* * *

Dear Singapore

i'm glad you like them ^^ and yes, they taste good if added in deserts!

try durian ice cream! they're really good! ^w^

Ah, abang america is not bad really ^^" of course, he once burn down my house by accident...**along with my precious durians...*dark aura***

ah sorry! got carried away! ^^""

sincerely

Malaysia

PS ok i was just teasing you really =3=


	40. Fushino 2

Dear Malaysia-san,  
Oh, I see.  
Who are these nations? :/  
Again, I am sorry 4 asking.  
This message is by the anonymous: Fushino Onadesu (anonymous)  
P.S:...That's scary...I hope she survives...

* * *

Dear Anonymous

not sure really .v."

all i know is Seychelles and Hong Kong, i think

its ok ^^

Malaysia

PS yeah, let's hope... .~."""


	41. Kathy 3

Dear Malaysia,  
He's doing great! He's really looking forward to his birthday that's coming up and he's already started stocking up for his party. Do you want to come?  
Live long and prosper,  
Kathy Woodward :D

* * *

Dear Kathy,

i never been to abang america's before .v. since i'm always busy

sure, i want to come! ^^

malaysia :3


	42. Philipines 5

T-thank you, Liana.  
*throws durian at big eyebrow man* AAH! IT DIDN'T WORK? Now he's angrier with the durian stuck to his hair! *looks back* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He looks funny! But I really need help. WHERE'S PAPA SPAIN, KUYA LOVINO, KUYA CHINA, KUYA JAPAN... ANYONE?  
Waiting for some help,  
ChibiPhilippines  
PS: Can you help? I have magic, but I don't know what to do with it!

* * *

seriously?! is he really that...that BAD?!

QUICKLY! THROW HIM OUT OF THE WINDOW!

with help

Liana

PS use your magic to throw him out of the window, quickly!


	43. Maxwell 5

Dear liana,  
Yes it still hurts -_-"  
:D but the pain is-SHE DID WHAT!  
Ok I'm going to end this cause I have to talk to tokyo  
With love and epicness,  
Maxwell

* * *

Dear Maxwell

i hope it'll heal soon .v.

um yeah, she did .x."""

ok .v.

with lots of love

Liana :3


	44. Mira

Hai Liana,boleh panggil awak Lia? ;)  
Best juga dapat jumpa orang Malaysia kat FF ni.  
Oh,nama saya Mira.. Nice to meet you. saya dari Sabah..  
Friends?  
Xxxx

* * *

Hai, dan ya, awak boleh memaggil saya Lia ^^

yeah, tak banyak Malaysians dalam FF ^^""

cantik nama awak Mira .w.

yeah, friends! ^^


	45. Lolita Rafane

Malaysia... Kitties are cute... They're fluffy and soft... Sleep is good too... And...

Eto... Japan desu. I found this peipuru on the fuloru. This rooks rike a retaru. Gomen, but Gurisu-san feru asuripu. I wiru meiru this for him. Eto... Who should I send this to...?

Written before asleep, Greece  
Sento by, Nihon.

* * *

Oh hai Greece :D

kittens really are cut and fluffy ^^

...greece?...

oh hi abang Japan! ^^ its Malaysia!

sincerely

Malaysia

* * *

Abang America...? LOL! Never thought of that before

_lol XD_

Durian Smells like hell but tastes like heaven. Personally, I think durian smells like durian, tastes like durian too. (I love them!)

_true true *nods*_


End file.
